La perle rare
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: La vie est imprévisible. Roy l'apprendra un soir où il sera trop fatigué... Le résumé est nul et la fic n'est pas mieux. Enfin, à vous de voir!


Voici ma première fic sur fma (c'est un fantasme, entendez par là, c'est du délire total !).

Ceux qui sont allergiques aux scenes torrides détaillées, je vous prie de faire marche arrière.

Entre , ce sont les pensées des persos.

Disclaimer : J'ai beau essayer, FMA ne m'appartient pas ! Pas même Roy ! Je n'ai que les livres ! snif

**La perle rare**

Le colonel rentrait chez lui, exténué.

Bon sang ! Hawkeye m'a encore surchargé de travail. Comment peut-il y avoir tant de rapports et de dossiers à lire, compléter, signer ? Elle doit les créer au fur et à mesure pour m'empêcher de sortir !

Après être rentré dans son appartement, il retira son manteau, ses chaussures et sa veste. Puis il s'effondra dans le canapé.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un bon massage ! Je suis éreinté ! Bon, je vais aller me faire couler un bon bain.

Alors qu'il se relevait douloureusement, il remarqua une publicité sur une pile de courrier naufragée sur la table basse de sa salle de séjour. Il s'agissait d'une publicité pour une société de massages à domicile, massages en tous genres, 24h/24, 7j/7. Mustang saisit l'occasion et composa le numéro indiqué sur la carte. Un jeune homme lui répondit ; le colonel demanda à ce que quelqu'un vienne le masser le plus vite possible, mais épuisé ne donna que son nom et son adresse. Le jeune homme le prévint que quelqu'un serait chez lui un quart d'heure plus tard.

Quelques temps plus tard, on sonna à la porte de l'appartement du colonel. Il alla ouvrir. Il découvrit une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse rose pâle, chaussée d'escarpins noirs et ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en une queue de cheval. La simplicité de sa tenue et de son maquillage frappa Roy car ils mettaient en valeur sa beauté.

Allons Roy, remets-toi ! Elle est pas là pour que tu la dragues ! Ceci dit …

- Bonsoir, je suis Perle, des Massages du Paradis. Vous êtes M. Mustang ? dit la jeune masseuse.

- Euh, oui. C'est bien moi. Entrez, je vous prie, dit Mustang en reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits.

Perle s'exécuta, chargée de son matériel : une table de massage et une boîte contenant différents produits et ustensiles. Quand la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il désirait comme massage, Roy, sérieux, lui expliqua que son corps entier était contracté, courbaturé.

- Donc, nous disons donc dos, torse, bras, jambes et visage. Mettez-vous en sous-vêtements pendant que je me prépare, dit Perle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle demandait à un homme de se déshabiller pour un massage. Roy s'exécuta. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos pendant que la jeune masseuse s'enduisait les mains d'huiles essentielles. Elle commença à masser le visage du colonel qui ne tarda pas à somnoler sous la douceur et la fermeté des massages.

Alors que Perle s'attaquait au bras droit, après son cou, Roy émergea lentement de la douce somnolence qui l'envahissait. Il commença alors à discuter avec la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas perturbée par le corps de rêve exposé sous ses yeux.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes masseuse ?

- Ca va bientôt faire cinq ans.

- Et vous avez quel âge ?

- 25 ans.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde…

- A vrai dire, en général, je laisse mes clients parler et je cherche parfois à m'intéresser à leur vie. C'est une bonne occasion de rencontrer des gens intéressants.

- Ah oui !

- Evidemment. Au fait, vous faites quoi comme métier ?

- Je suis militaire.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, vu l'état de contracture de vos muscles.

- Oh, on s'y fait.

- Et vous avez quel grade ?

- Je suis colonel.

- Colonel Mustang… ça me dit quelque chose…

Elle lâcha soudainement sa prise.

- Le Colonel Roy Mustang ? Le héros d'Ishbal ? Le Flame Alchemist ? Le Dom Juan de Central City ?

Fier de sa renommée, Roy lui sourit.

- C'est bien moi.

- J'aurais jamais cru vu voir en vrai et dans cette tenue, dit Perle en commençant à rougir.

Elle retourna vers son tube d'huiles essentielles le temps de se calmer puis passa au bras gauche de Roy, tout en redevenant professionnelle. Lui restait silencieux, il sentait la gêne de la jeune femme mais son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond.

Lorsque Perle s'attaqua à son torse, Roy réalisa l'effet que n'allait pas tarder à provoquer les mains de Perle. Il se concentra pour lutter contre cet effet ; Perle le réalisa :

- Ne vous contractez pas comme ça ! Ah, je vois. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! C'est normal pour un homme de bander lors d'un pareil massage.

- Auriez-vous oublié ma réputation de Dom Juan ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je sais me défendre et surtout calmer certaines ardeurs.

Roy se détendit et, à sa grande surprise, son érection fut vite calmée lorsque Perle marqua une pause pour lui demander de se tourner sur le ventre.

Perle se plaça face au colonel qui avait le front appuyé sur ses mains croisées. Perle entama le massage du dos de Roy. Malheureusement, plus elle descendait vers son caleçon, plus son ventre touchait la tête de Roy qui vit son érection repointer le bout de son nez. La douceur des mains de la demoiselle et son dos douloureux ne faisaient rien pour le calmer. Malgré cela son dos fut vite décontracté et Perle passa à ses jambes. Le sang ne tarda pas à remonter le long des jambes de Roy mais s'accumulait dans ses parties génitales. Il sentait son érection forcer dans le matelas sur lequel il était allongé.

Lorsque Perle eut fini son massage, Roy hésita à se redresser.

- Je peux aller me laver les mains ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait compris ce qui empêchait le colonel de se relever. Le nez toujours sur la table de massage, Roy n'avait pas remarqué la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de celle qui lui avait fait tant de bien. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'elle avait pris un gant de toilette dans son matériel. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine ; après s'être rapidement rincé les mains, elle remplit le gant de glaçons. Puis elle sortit de la cuisine, une main dans le dos. Roy s'était assis lentement, ayant remis ses muscles doucement en mouvement. Perle attendit qu'il l'ait remarquée puis appliqua vivement le gant sur l'érection de Roy.

- Waaaaaooooouuuuuuuufffffffff ! s'écria-t-il.

- Respirez calmement, lui conseilla Perle qui avait en plus posé une main sur son épaule.

- La vache ! Vous avez une drôle de technique pour calmer !

- C'est efficace, non ? ironisa Perle.

- En effet. Quand même, vous êtes la première à toucher un endroit aussi sensible pour me calmer sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Perle retira le gant puis remballa ses affaires. Roy sortit puis revint habillé d'un peignoir pour payer la masseuse.

- Oh, ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il, son portefeuille dans la main.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi, expliqua-t-il avant de s'avancer vers Perle, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Puis-je payer en nature ?

Perle ne sut comment réagir et reculait à mesure qu'il avançait. Elle se retrouva vite coincée contre un mur. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait.

Merde ! Je fais quoi ? J'ai LE mec canon de la ville qui me drague mais c'est un client. En même temps, comment résister à ses yeux ? Perle, remets-toi, c'est le Casanova de Central. Tant pis, je me lance mais…

Roy était à présent presque contre elle. Perle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle retint le peu de raison qui lui restait :

- Colonel, j'accepte mais je vous préviens : seul mon futur mari aura ma virginité.

- Ca me va. De toute façon, je connais plein de moyens de te montrer le septième ciel, ma belle.

Il avait collé son corps contre le sien. Perle, serrée contre le mur, envoya sa raison au diable puis se laissa aller sous les caresses invisibles de Mustang. N'y tenant plus, Perle embrassa les lèvres tentatrices de Roy. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune masseuse qui avait à présent entouré son cou de ses bras. Pendant que leurs langues dansaient langoureusement au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées et de plus en plus fortes, Roy recula légèrement, entraînant Perle avec lui, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras musclés.

Je comprends sa réputation maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Et quelle odeur sensuelle ! Quelle femme peut lui résister ?

Perle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Roy descendit sa main droite le long de son flanc droit pour arriver sur ses fesses et presser son érection, loin d'être calmée, contre le ventre de Perle. Sans rompre le baiser, Roy relâcha son étreinte puis s'attaqua à la blouse rose. Perle, quant à elle, défit la ceinture du peignoir et écarta les pans de celui-ci. Elle caressa alors sensuellement ce torse qu'elle avait massé professionnellement quelques instants plus tôt. Elle dut retirer ses mains de ce corps parfait afin que Roy puisse lui retirer sa blouse et l'admirer en sous-vêtements. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put lire dans les yeux du colonel que son corps lui plaisait. Elle eut alors la mauvaise idée de baisser son regard pour voir le corps nu du colonel.

- Colonel, vous prenez vraiment les choses au sérieux, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Répétez ça !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours avec la même voix.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Colonel… répéta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus sensuelle.

Celui-ci n'y tint plus et replaqua Perle au mur. Elle lui retira son peignoir alors qu'il malaxait ses jugulaires. Ces caresses donnèrent tant de plaisir à Perle qu'elle ne réalisa pas que Roy lui retirait son soutien-gorge. Sans cesser ses baisers, Roy commença à masser un sein de Perle que ne tarda pas à gémir sous ses caresses.

Si ça continue, je vais lui offrir ma virginité.

Perle perdit tout contrôle de son corps lorsque Roy passa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Depuis que Roy n'avait plus son peignoir sur lui, Perle passait ses mains dans son dos ; mais en se mettant à gémir, elle commença également à le griffer dans le dos. N'y tenant plus, Roy glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Perle et la souleva ; elle entoura alors sa taille de ses jambes. Après l'avoir excitée par quelques coups de bassin, il l'entraîna ainsi dans sa chambre ; Ils s'effondrèrent sur son lit. Perle délaissa le dos de Roy pour agripper les oreillers pendant que la bouche de Roy était passée à la poitrine de Perle qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à onduler son corps sous celui de Roy. Celui-ci était arrivé à son nombril et le titillait de sa langue. Alors qu'il commençait à baisser l'élastique du sous-vêtement féminin, une parcelle de raison revint brusquement à Perle :

- N'oubliez pas que…

- Je sais. T'affoles pas, je sais ce que je fais, l'interrompit Roy.

En recommençant à lécher son nombril, Mustang mit fin à la raison de Perle. Il profita d'une ondulation de la jeune femme pour baisser sa culotte qui partit au pied du lit.

Roy caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Perle puis s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Ses doigts furent vite remplacés par la bouche et la langue de Roy. Les mouvements de langue dans le vagin de Perle l'amenèrent bientôt à l'orgasme.

Le colonel s'allongea alors à côté de Perle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Puis Perle réunit leurs bouches. Le cou de Roy puis son torse furent vite pris d'assaut par la bouche de Perle. Alors qu'elle léchait abondamment le nombril du Colonel, le pénis gonflé par le désir lui touchait la gorge et le menton. Perle s'empara bien vite de cette gourmandise inconnue. Elle remonta ce sexe avec sa langue puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement sonore au colonel. Ses coups de langue le menèrent vite au bord de la jouissance. Les ondulations du bassin de Roy le montraient bien à Perle qui retira sa bouche pour la placer sur celle du colonel. Elle brisa le baiser puis dit d'une voix ultra-sensuelle :

- Colonel, prenez ma virginité !

L'emploi de son grade et le vouvoiement ramenèrent Roy à la réalité.

- T en es sûre ?

- Oh, que oui !

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur sa virilité. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est toi qui décides quand, ma perle !

Perle s'empala alors lentement sur le sexe de Roy en se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Roy le remarqua et commença à remuer ses hanches pour remplacer la douleur par le plaisir. Puis, d'un coup de rein puissant, il inversa leur position. Perle le serra fort contre elle alors qu'il ne cessait d'accentuer ses va-et-vient en elle. Alors qu'il explosa entre ses muscles, elle hurla de plaisir. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, Roy posa ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de la demoiselle.

- Pour une vierge, c'était parfait.

Il l'embrassa puis reprit la parole.

- Tu me permets de te dire quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- De toutes les femmes avec qui j'ai couché, tu es la plus belle car tu es la simple.

- Merci,… Roy.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, pour la première fois de la vie de Roy. Puis, épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Perle se réveilla la première et se dégagea de l'étreinte du Casanova de Central pour prendre une douche.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour du corps puis alla finir de réveiller son amant. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, elle lui dit :

- Habille-toi, je vais faire du café.

- D'accord, ma belle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Roy entra dans la cuisine en enfilant sa veste. Il y trouva Perle en train de se déhancher sur la chanson qui passait à la radio. Après l'avoir contemplée, Roy se colla à son dos, posa une main sur le ventre de Perle et accompagna les mouvements de son corps.

Peu après, tous deux vidaient leurs tasses.

- Je ne pensais pas être dépucelée cette nuit.

- Dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu finirais dans mon lit.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous. Dès que j'ai réalisé que c'était vous, le Casanova de Central, je savais que j'étais prise au piège.

- Je mérite ma réputation, dit le colonel, un peu trop sûr de lui. Au fait, tu ferais de me tutoyer, vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit entre nous.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire que tu es diablement sexy dans ton uniforme.

Perle marqua une pause puis regarda l'horloge.

- Oh, zut ! Il faut que j'y aille.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Un mois plus tard, le colonel avait perdu tout son talent de dragueur. Une seule femme envahissait son esprit : Perle.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres, plus simple, plus naturelle, et donc plus belle. Il pensait sans cesse à elle depuis ce soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Un soir où Hawkeye ne l'avait pas bloqué derrière son bureau, Roy sortit du QG en direction du centre-ville.

De retour chez lui, il chercha la publicité des Massages du Paradis. Il recomposa le numéro :

- Massages du Paradis, j'écoute.

- Ici le colonel Mustang. Pour les besoins d'une enquête, j'aurais besoin des coordonnées d'une des masseuses, Perle.

Le réceptionniste lui donna rapidement les renseignements demandés. Puis Roy raccrocha, se lava, se changea et se rendit au logement de Perle qui était en congé.

Il sonna, armé d'un bouquet, une petite boîte attendant sagement dans la poche de sa veste. Perle ouvrit, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un pull et n'était pas maquillée. La simplicité de la jeune femme avait frappé Roy en plein cœur.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que le Casanova de Central refaisait surface un mois après l'acte accompli.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'être simplement… amoureux ? demanda-t-il, sincère.

- Oh ! C'est si sérieux que ça ?

Mustang affirma.

- Entrez.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mustang reprit la parole en lui tendant le bouquet de roses rouges et de marguerites (ndla : en latin, perle se dit margarita, à vous de chercher pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom pour mon perso !).

- Si je suis venu ce soir, c'est pour vous inviter au restaurant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça cache mais j'accepte. Laissez-moi un quart d'heure pour me préparer.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe noire classique, de sandales noires, un pendentif discret ornant son décolleté peu profond. Puis elle se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se maquiller, se coiffer et se parfumer. Puis elle alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase rempli d'eau.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant très élégant. Perle se régala entre ce qu'elle mangeait et sa conversation avec Roy Mustang. Il avait réussi à la mettre à l'aise et le rire pur de sa compagne le rendait encore plus amoureux. Quant à Perle, elle se perdait dans le regard du colonel.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs desserts, Roy enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte de velours rouge, comme sa chemise. Il posa ladite boîte près du verre de la demoiselle en disant :

- Je pense que tu sais ce que cela signifie…

Perle, intriguée, ouvrit délicatement la boîte. Elle découvrit une bague en or ornée d'un cœur en rubis entouré de flammes dorées. Son regard glissa de la bague au colonel qui lui souriait amoureusement ; elle était sans voix.

- Tu dois te demander si c'est une blague. Je peux t'assurer que non. Dans la semaine qui a suivi notre rencontre, j'ai eu des remords. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir agi trop vite, sans réfléchir. Peu à peu, tu hantais mes nuits puis mes jours. Enfin, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit : « Seul mon futur mari aura ma virginité. » Je l'ai eue et j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. C'est pour cela que je te demande officiellement ce soir en mariage.

- C'est une blague ! Vous sortez d'habitude avec des femmes glamour, élégantes, « appétissantes », tandis que moi…

- … tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais car je le sens. Je suis certes attiré par ce genre de femmes, comme tous les hommes mais l'amour véritable n'est jamais là où on le pense.

- J'étouffe, je sais plus où j'en suis. Excusez-moi mais je vais me rafraîchir les idées.

Elle fonça aux toilettes où elle croisa Riza Hawkeye, invitée elle aussi (mais par quelqu'un d'autre !). Le lieutenant ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air désemparé de Perle.

- C'est vous, la copine du colonel Mustang ?

- Pour ce soir, en tout cas, oui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il m'a… demandée en mariage.

- Et vous allez refuser ?

- Je sais pas. Je l'aime mais… est-il sérieux ?

- Je suis une de ses subordonnés et je peux vous dire que je le connais par cœur, le petit colonel. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça : il rêve plus qu'avant, il rechigne moins quand il s'agit de travailler et le pire, c'est qu'il n'est sorti avec aucune fille depuis un mois. Il l'a dit à un subordonné. Mademoiselle, n'hésitez pas, acceptez.

- Merci, madame.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Perle.

- Madame Perle Mustang, tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit Riza avec un sourire on ne peut plus chaleureux.

La future femme du colonel retourna auprès de son futur époux et dit :

- J'accepte.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux devenir officiellement votre femme, colonel Roy Mustang.

Trois mois plus tard, la salle des fêtes du QG était bondée de monde pour fêter le mariage de Roy et de Perle qui étaient au comble du bonheur.

Neuf mois plus tard, une petite Erica voyait le jour. Ce nom avait été choisi en l'honneur des frères Elric qui avaient retrouvé leurs corps complets le jour de la naissance de la fille du colonel et de la jeune masseuse qui l'avait tant soulagé un soir où celui-ci avait été éreinté par son travail.

FIN

Je sais, la fin est nulle ! Mais construisez votre critique et dites moi ce qui vous a pas plu (ou ce qui vous a plu !)


End file.
